Battle of Wills
by Rickashay
Summary: A story on Rin's life in the Castle in the Sky, with moments of instruction on being the future Lady of the West, training to adapt to the culture and traditions, and to bring happiness to her husband. Rated T-M, one-shots written in order but completely random.


Week #297 (one-shot) - Two's Company for iyfic_contest at LJ, won second place.

Title: The Matchmakers  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T

Universe: CU

Word Count: 1,082  
Warning(s): underage, just the preparation of her marriage.  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin, with a mention of Sessmom  
Summary: People, when the thought of youkai, they did not think of loyalty.  
Note: mention of the Japanese ceremony, mogi. And yes, I plan on continuing this. Soon.

* * *

The image of a youkai in people's minds, they do not think of the loyalty of Inuyoukai, nor do they think of their intelligence. What they believe was that Inuyoukai consisted of cunningness, sharp teeth that could glitter so brightly, green acid that could melt through your own body, and of giant dogs that roared their fury, claws digging into the earth.

They did not think of a youkai who brought a child gifts, nor the simple contentment that he would gain from the spark of recognition or thankfulness in her eyes.

It would have been so easy to merely send off a gift, through a messenger, and merely allow him to become a distant memory, perhaps a pleasant one. Humans did not think of the strength or _love _that could be given so easily by a youkai.

A powerful ally...

They thought that youkai were merely beasts, monstrous beings that walked among them with a mask of an angel.

The youkai knew differently.

When a dog fell in love, it was great love.

Loyalty.

It conquered through time, again and again.

It never ceased to amaze him at the loyalty his brother had shown the young priestess, going off into the well and never coming back.

Three years…

It was a long time to wait.

Yet, when she finally arrived, there was no doubt what gleamed in his brother's eyes or the small touches shared between them, given so freely.

It both disgusted and amused him.

His mother had a similar reaction when he had decided to _gift _her with his presence. Merely something that needed to be done considering the circumstances, as well as the fact he had never properly thanked her with saving Rin's life…not that he would.

Her memory, as always, was impeccable.

"How is the little child?" golden eyes peered over the steaming tea, her fangs peeking out ever so lightly.

Her temper too...

"As well as you can expect," was the rather bland response.

A fine eyebrow curved, her mouth down-turned into a small, fake, little frown. "I suppose she has grown rather a lot since I have last seen her?"

Surprise flickered briefly inside his eyes, an emotion that would have been used against him in other situations. "Yes, she is nearing the time of her mogi," Sesshomaru's voice was perfectly even as he said this, but something sparkled brightly in her eyes.

"Do not be so surprised! I was perfectly aware how fragile a human's life is, Izayoi had grown rather quickly, as I recall," a thoughtful glimmer appeared in the Lady's eyes, all for show.

"I…suppose she did."

A smirk curled at the corners of her mouth, a sinister chill weighing heavily in the air. "Perhaps the girl may visit me soon," no doubt, it was more a command than anything else. The Lady of the West held his gaze, blinking innocently.

"Hn," a sneer twisted his lips, hidden carefully.

The Lady of the West, as always, was very observant.

* * *

The first thought that entered his mind when he brought Rin to the Castle in the Sky, that if he did not stay, she would either become lunch for his mother or a source of amusement for the guards. It was rather exasperating to him that he could not possibly be as irresponsible as to leave her there, especially considering her loyalty was to him, rather than his mother.

If there was one thing that his mother admired, it was loyalty.

The child laughed when she walked through the marble palace, straight toward the throne.

Some would have considered youkai to be beasts, monstrous, or even grotesque _villains_. It was a proud moment for him, when Rin merely bowed and murmured softly, "Lady of the West."

There was a heavy pause in the air, golden eyes leveling down at her, the edges near the ends of the Lady's eyes crinkled just so, scrutinizing. It was not a familiar expression for the Honored Mother, as there was little in her expression of her usual cunning or sadistic humor that she seemed to enjoy so dearly. "Pity I can no longer eat you," she bared her teeth in a large smile. So it appeared again.

There was no hesitation in Rin's face when she easily tilted her neck to the side, showcasing the small, fragile neck.

Submission.

Someone had tutored the child.

"I would not expect that Sesshomaru has given specifics of why I have requested your presence?" the words rolled off the Lady's tongue with ease.

"No, My Lady," wide, innocent brown eyes peeked from her fringe.

It was a mystery to him, why his mother would suddenly show such an interest in his ward. It was not like she would have told him her schemes either, merely savoring the little control she had over him.

A disdainful sniff resounded through the quiet throne-room, while a fan unfurled to hide the slight smirk that so easily flitted across the Lady's face. "Well, Rin, I suppose I must begin with the basics, then."

"My Lady?"

"Etiquette, my darling, if you ever expect to continue seeing my son."

_Seeing?_

* * *

It was not two months later that he felt it was safe enough to leave Rin alone with his mother, anticipating that it would be a rather short visit to his brother, who despite everything, had yet to grow up.

The old miko had passed away shortly before he had brought Rin to his mother, a convenient time for the Lady to request her presence. So when he arrived at the village, it was filled with many surprised, bewildered faces.

Inuyasha, however, had a very nasty smirk on his face. "Impressed her, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Lucky kid."

* * *

Of course, Rin would not have said the same thing.

It was rather difficult to think that she was lucky at all when she was struck with pins and needles as the Lady's maids fitted her for an entirely different wardrobe, preparing for adulthood.

It was even worse when the art of pouring tea or sake, for her future husband, came up.

Apparently it was beginning to be much more important to learn what Sesshomaru liked best, just in case.

She thought it was rather obvious that the Lady thought herself a brilliant matchmaker.

Not that it would have mattered if the Lady were involved at all.

Sesshomaru, when she shared her thoughts with him, seemed to find that particularly amusing.

It was rather pleasant, staying at the Castle in the Sky, when it was only the two of them.


End file.
